La luz de la Revolución
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: Cuenta la historia de la llegada de Nico Robin a la base de los Revolucionarios. Contiene spoilers del 663 del anime. Es sólo una teoría de lo que pudo haber pasado, aún no se ha avanzado lo suficiente en el anime como para confirmarlo.
1. Báltigo

**Báltigo**

La luna iluminaba su rostro mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del barco con expresión indescifrable. Su largo abrigo la protegía del viento que reinaba en la oscura noche.

El mar del Paraíso estaba intranquilo y el clima, extraño; los oídos de la mujer esperaban inconscientemente oír pronto la voz de su navegante gritando que se acercaban a tierra.

Pero nada se escuchó. Solo un silencio penetrante la rodeaba.

Acostumbrada a que su pelirroja favorita avisase con tanta antelación sobre la presencia de una nueva isla donde vivir aventuras, se sorprendió de que nadie se diese cuenta de su proximidad.

Pero calló, no estaba allí para eso después de todo.

Un tiempo después se oyó el esperado "TIERRA A LA VISTA". Pero no fue la voz de una mujer quien pronunció esas palabras, ni ningún niño hiperactivo, ni ningún renito emocionado, ni ningún espadachín malhumorado… sino un simple y llano revolucionario.

Nico Robin suspiró, echaba de menos a su familia.

Se encontraban en Báltigo, también conocida como la Isla de la Tierra Blanca, el lugar que había servido durante más de 10 años como base para el Ejército Revolucionario.

Desde la posición en la que Robin se encontraba, ya podía observar los escarpados acantilados que rodeaban la pequeña isla. En lo alto, una fortaleza dominaba sobre el nevado paisaje.

Poco a poco, el barco se fue aproximando cada vez más a aquel secreto lugar que era su destino.

En el puerto, flotaban apaciblemente varios buques de guerra y un pequeño bote que probablemente se usara para pescar y que se mantenía firme entre ellos, mecido por las furiosas olas. El contraste llamaba la atención como si se tratase de una absurda metáfora de cómo se sentía en estos momentos la arqueóloga de ojos azules, que aparentaba seguridad ante la imponente organización que la había acogido.

Una pasarela la llevó hasta los muelles, de ahí, el grupo que la escoltaba partió sin prisas hacia el gran fuerte que coronaba la isla.

Vista de cerca, la fortaleza era menos majestuosa de lo que le había parecido en un principio. Después de tanto mundo y tantas aventuras que había vivido, tanto en soledad como con sus nakamas, pocas cosas podían impresionar a la joven.

Unos altos muros descansaban sobre el rocoso suelo protegiendo un gran edificio central. Para acceder a él Nico Robin y sus silenciosos acompañantes traspasaron un amplio portón de madera que les engulló como si de una monstruosa boca se tratase.

Pese a lo que pudiera parecer, el interior del gran edificio era muy nuevo y moderno, con signos de haber sido restaurado hacía relativamente poco. El suelo de baldosas blancas y las paredes de metal transmitían más seguridad y estabilidad que las propias murallas que lo rodeaban por el exterior.

Robin no pudo dejar de notar los den-den mushi de vigilancia que decoraban los impolutos pasillos de la estancia.

\- Son por seguridad- dijo el hombre que la guiaba.

Ella asintió. La disposición, las murallas, las gruesas paredes, la ausencia de muebles en el espacio; lo entendía, era todo por seguridad, todo preparado en caso de tener que protegerse de un ataque o para realizar una urgente evacuación.

Inconscientemente, la desconfiada mujer caminaba por los luminosos pasillos elaborando un plan de escape adecuado para ella por si se daba la ocasión. Probablemente nunca lo usaría; su objetivo, y la razón por la que había aceptado unirse a estos hombres, era hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte en dos años como para no tener que huir nunca más.

Llegaron a unas amplias escaleras de mármol por las que todos subieron hasta alcanzar lo que parecía el último piso y, con un gesto, se despidieron de la misteriosa muchacha.

Pronto el grupo se disolvió, dejando a Robin solamente acompañada por Bunny Joe, el revolucionario que la había encontrado y se había encargado de ella desde el primer momento.

\- Aquí se encuentran los dormitorios, este será el suyo. – Susurró el revolucionario señalando una puerta de madera- Es muy tarde ya, intente descansar algo, mañana le enseñaremos el complejo y podrá reunirse con Dragon-sama.

El joven le tendió una llave y respondió a la muda pregunta que se formulaba en los ojos de la pirata.

\- Sí, es la única copia, nadie la molestará… de verdad no debería desconfiar de nosotros, está segura aquí.

\- Eso lo juzgaré yo misma, revolucionario-san- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa- Buenas noches entonces.

\- Buenas noches Nico Robin, nos veremos mañana.

\- Le estaré esperando.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza la pareja se despidió y Robin entró en la que sería su habitación por los siguientes dos años.

No había mucho en ella, una cama con sábanas limpias, un armario con ropa nueva, un escritorio y un pequeño baño. Estaba bien, no necesitaba más.

El cuarto tenía una ventana que la chica se apresuró a abrir. Al asomarse pudo darse cuenta de que las vistas de su pequeño cuarto miraban hacia el mar y la brisa marina arrulló su pelo. Sonrió feliz, eso era más de lo que podría haber pedido, debía agradecérselo a su anfitrión cuando le viese.

El mar… lo echaría de menos, el vasto océano que le recordaba a su querida familia. Las sonrisas, los juegos, las aventuras… Nico Robin sabía que volvía a estar sola pero notaba que esta vez había algo distinto, esta vez, tenía un hogar al que volver.

"Tus nakamas te están esperando en algún lugar del mar"- la voz de un querido amigo resonó en sus oídos.

\- Lo sé, Saul, me estarán esperando cuando vuelva y, entonces, todos seremos lo suficientemente fuertes como para que no nos vuelvan a separar nunca más. - Respiró hondo una vez más y se dio la vuelta con una serena sonrisa, dirigiéndose a su austera cama- Sólo serán dos años. Y después volveremos a casa, todos juntos, al mar.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Antes de que Joe tuviera la oportunidad de llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió con un chirrido sorprendiéndole.

\- Ohayô, revolucionario-san.

\- Ohayô gozaimasu *, Nico Robin.

La hermosa joven se encontraba de pie ante él, vestida con uno de los atuendos que sus compañeras habían preparado para ella: un sencillo top azul, unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de lana; algo cómodo para explorar el lugar pero que ella lucía elegantemente.

Robin pronto descubrió que el complejo principal se dividía en cuatro amplias plantas. En la más baja, a nivel subterráneo, se encontraba la enfermería y las salas de entrenamiento; se fijó mucho en ellas, pretendía pasar muchas horas en ese lugar.

Una parte estaba destinada al uso de armas: cuchillos, armas de fuego, espadas… los soldados entrenaban con ellas tanto de forma individual como en grupos o parejas.

Un gyojin musculoso, con la piel amarilla y un grueso bigote azul, daba clases de artes marciales en una de esas zonas.

En la otra ala había salas individuales, perfectas para aquellos que, como ella, tenían un poder de fruta del diablo. Según le contaron, las paredes estaban hechas de un material ignífugo y muy resistente así que todo tipo de habilidades podían practicarse allí sin peligro. Joe lo afirmó tan orgulloso y convencido que la arqueóloga prefirió no mencionarle sus dudas al respecto pese a que, recordando a su capitán, se había vuelto algo escéptica en cuanto a la resistencia de cualquier edificio.

En el siguiente nivel se encontraban tanto las cocinas como el amplio comedor en el que había tres largas mesas donde todo el mundo podría comer unos junto a otros.

Siguieron subiendo hasta llegar al siguiente piso. Allí, el revolucionario mostró a la arqueóloga la biblioteca más grande en la que había tenido el placer de estar, después, claro está de la de su antiguo hogar, Ohara.

Una luz cálida iluminaba la majestuosa habitación, una alfombra roja cubría el ovalado suelo sobre el que un par de austeras mesas se apoyaban. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de hermosas estanterías de madera que se elevaban hasta el alto techo y, en ellas, el sueño de cualquier arqueólogo, libros de toda clase: aventuras, poesía, historia, romance, fantasía, ciencias, medicina…

Curiosamente, muchos de los volúmenes eran las copias originales que se habían salvado del fuego que había devorado su pueblo, según mencionó su apasionado guía.

Con los ojos brillantes Robin decidió que sería mejor pasar a la siguiente sala lo antes posible o acabaría perdiéndose en ese paraíso particular para ella, pero se prometió que volvería.

En cuanto tuviese algo de tiempo para estar sola regresaría a ese maravilloso lugar y abrazaría el legado que Ohara le había dejado. Sonriendo para sí se preguntó cuántos libros sería capaz de leerse en dos años.

Después de atravesar la bella biblioteca, la mujer y su guía llegaron a la "sala de comunicaciones" como él la llamó. Era un lugar ajetreado y ruidoso, era allí donde se planificaban la mayoría de las operaciones que los Revolucionarios llevaban a cabo.

Los papeles volaban, las pizarras que decoraban las paredes eran escritas y reescritas a toda velocidad, los den-den mushi sonaban sin parar, algunos daban órdenes y otros las acataban…

Las paredes de cemento, las mesas esparcidas por la estancia y todo ese bullicio podrían parecer algo estresante pero Robin se dio cuenta de algo más; todos los presentes lucían una mirada de determinación en sus rostros, ellos eran los que cambiarían el mundo y harían todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

Al fondo de la sala había un amplio balcón, en él, dos revolucionarios se tomaban un tiempo para fumar y charlar animadamente mientras contemplaban como las furiosas olas removían las rocas que sostenían el acantilado a sus pies. Era un buen lugar para relajarse en caso de sentirse agobiado con el papeleo.

Le gustó el ambiente y el desorden, le recordaba a su propio barco. Una vez más se preguntó qué clase de persona sería Monkey D. Dragon. Pronto le conocería.

Por último llegaron a la planta más alta. Se trataba de un largo pasillo que giraba en forma de "L". A ambos lados se veían las puertas de madera de los dormitorios donde descansaban los revolucionarios. Robin pudo reconocer la suya entre ellas, no estaba mal situada, cerca de las escaleras pero no la primera de todas.

Aquel sería su hogar temporal, su nuevo comienzo, y no le disgustaba.

\- Gracias por todo revolucionario-san, este lugar es excelente.

\- Mi habitación está a unas puertas de la suya, no dude en llamar si necesita algo.

Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- El despacho de Dragon-sama es el que se encuentra allí en el fondo- dijo señalando la última puerta visible. Llame y la atenderá enseguida.

Con una inclinación se despidió y bajó por las escaleras que se encontraban a su espalda.

Con tranquilidad y confianza, la pirata recorrió el pasillo hasta alcanzar la última puerta de ese tramo del corredor. A su derecha, éste continuaba dando lugar a más espacio para otras tres o cuatro puertas de diferentes dormitorios, acabando en otras escaleras iguales que las que había utilizado para subir.

Robin sonrió, un pasillo curvo que evitaba un ataque directo y dos vías de escape, empezaba a pensar que podría estar cómoda en ese lugar.

Esas puertas parecían diferentes, más grandes quizás y algunas tenían extraños símbolos decorándolas. Se preguntó quienes las ocuparían.

Una revolucionaria que debía ser poco mayor que Nami se sentaba en esas escaleras, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas extendidas a lo largo del escalón. Su cabello castaño se ocultaba tras una gran boina violeta que contrastaba con la blusa amarilla y las mallas oscuras que llevaba con estilo propio. En una mano sostenía un libro en el que el parecía inmersa y la otra la usaba para llevarse a la boca las chucherías que se apoyaban en una bolsa sobre su regazo.

Al sentir su presencia, la joven levantó la cabeza y con una amplia y alegre sonrisa la saludó.

\- ¿Eres nueva?

\- Podría decirse que sí - contestó la arqueóloga amablemente.

\- Pues bienvenida entonces- sus ojos brillaban ante la perspectiva de conseguir una nueva amiga.

Robin respondió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

\- ¿Ya te han enseñado el lugar? Podemos ir a explorar después si quieres, al principio es un poco complicado no perderse, pero al final te acostumbras. La distribución está bastante clara, hecha para los cabezas huecas con los que trabajo - dijo animadamente.

\- Uno de tus compañeros me lo ha enseñado - una mueca de disgusto pasó por la cara de la chica - pero seguro que tú me puedes ayudar en otras cosas, no estoy acostumbrada a esto y me veo algo perdida- prosiguió sonriendo.

Por supuesto, Robin nunca había estado perdida, ni necesitado antes ayuda, pero la personalidad alegre y enérgica de esa niña le gustaba, no quería disgustarla. Su cara se iluminó.

\- Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo.

\- Bien… primera pregunta ¿te importaría indicarme si es esta la puerta de Dragon-san? Debo hablar con él.

\- Oh, sí, es esa, es la más grande- contestó la simpática muchacha- estaré aquí cuando salgas… y probablemente después también-dijo con un suspiro, su sonrisa pareció decaer mientras dirigía su mirada hacia una de las habitaciones que tenía enfrente de ella.

Robin asintió y llamó a la puerta.

\- Gracias por todo, revolucionaria-san.

\- Puedes llamarme Koala.

La mujer solo sonrió en respuesta y de pronto, la puerta se abrió.

* * *

 **Ohayô gozaimasu : Buenos días**


	3. Monkey D Dragon

**Monkey D. Dragon**

\- Pasa.

Una voz profunda llegó hasta los oídos de la pirata.

Entró al despacho y antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella lo observó todo con cuidado.

Ciertamente era más grande que su habitación.

Ante ella una mesa llena de papeles se alzaba imponente pero la voz no había salido de allí. Conociendo a Luffy le parecía imposible que su padre se parase a leer todos esos documentos, probablemente estaban allí porque eran importantes, pero nada más.

Pegada a la pared una pequeña estantería con más archivos y también botellas de diferentes licores. A su espalda había otra puerta, probablemente el dormitorio. Nada en esa habitación le daba ninguna pista de cómo sería su misterioso anfitrión, el hombre más buscado del mundo.

\- Nico Robin.

De espaldas a ella, al lado de un gran ventanal se encontraba él.

Llevaba una gran capa y su pelo era oscuro y estaba revuelto. En el cristal, la mujer pudo ver el reflejo de su tatuada cara.

\- Has sido difícil de encontrar.

\- Esa era la idea que rondaba mi mente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué has venido?

Ella dudó.

\- Quiero ser más fuerte… y quiero aprender.

\- ¿Aprender?

\- Cómo funciona el mundo, su pasado y su presente y si es posible cambiar el futuro.

Él asintió calmadamente, dándose la vuelta para observarla.

\- ¿Sabes? Para muchos eres la luz de la Revolución.

\- ¿Lo soy?

\- Eso depende de ti. Por ahora les da esperanza.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tu mera existencia se supone que es un crimen contra el gobierno. Que sigas con vida es una forma de Revolución.

\- Es un buen cambio. Hasta hace poco lo único que traía conmigo adonde quiera que fuera era dolor y traición.

Robin decidió arriesgarse.

\- No estaría viva si hubiese estado sola.

\- Lo sé. Él también será la esperanza algún día. Es su destino.

\- Quiere ser el hombre más libre de todos.

Dragon sonrió por primera vez.

\- Y estoy seguro de que lo conseguirá.

Después de una leve pausa el Revolucionario continuó.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte?

\- Es una orden del Capitán- contestó con una ligera sonrisa- dentro de dos años nos volveremos a encontrar, para entonces debemos entrenar y prepararnos para el Nuevo Mundo.

\- Esa es la orden. ¿Qué quieres tú?

\- Él siempre nos protege, ahora es nuestro turno.

Dragon asintió satisfecho.

\- Parece que mi hijo estará en buenas manos.

Un cómodo silencio les envolvió mientras ambos pensaban en el alocado capitán Mugiwara.

\- Acepto tu ingreso, te unirás a nosotros durante estos dos años. Compartirás con nosotros tus experiencias y conocimientos, el legado de Ohara no debe perderse. A cambio, mi segundo al mando te entrenará personalmente.

Robin inclinó la cabeza como forma de agradecimiento.

\- Ahora está pasando por momentos difíciles pero es un buen chico y el más poderoso de mis soldados. Además algo me dice que contigo hablará. Le encontrarás en la primera puerta enfrente de este despacho.

Ambos callaron, ya no había más que decir. La mujer se despidió con educación y comenzó a desplazarse elegantemente hacia la salida.

\- Nico Robin- la llamó antes de que cruzara el umbral- Serás el símbolo de libertad y de rebelión contra el Gobierno- sonrió con fiereza- por lo menos hasta que mi atolondrado hijo te quite el puesto.

\- No tardará mucho.

\- Nosotros tampoco.


	4. El segundo al mando

**El segundo al mando**

Pese a que había sido una corta conversación, los ojos de Robin brillaban de emoción. Admiraba a ese hombre, estaba decidido; no había tenido una charla tan estimulante desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Fuerza, seguridad, determinación y capacidad de liderazgo. Irradiaba la misma aura que Luffy le transmitía pero, mientras que el alocado comportamiento del chiquillo parecía camuflar esta parte de su naturaleza la mayor parte del tiempo, el cabecilla de los Revolucionarios ostentaba estas cualidades como una poderosa armadura.

Sí, juzgó ella, este hombre era digno de ser el padre de su amado capitán.

De todas formas no debía distraerse, aún no había cumplido su objetivo. Sospechaba que, aunque tuviera el permiso de Dragon, no sería tan fácil que el que sería el líder de la siguiente generación de Revolucionarios la entrenase personalmente.

Con decisión, se posicionó delante de la puerta que le habían señalado y llamó.

Nadie contestó al otro lado.

Dando un paso atrás analizó la entrada de madera. Como había sospechado en un principio esas habitaciones eran diferentes, ahora sabía por qué. Estaban destinadas a servir de dormitorio a los grandes líderes de la poderosa organización.

Miró a la puerta que estaba a su lado; al igual que en la que acababa de llamar, un símbolo estaba grabado en ella pero, al fijarse mejor, lo reconoció.

Un círculo rojo rodeado de llamas, el emblema de los piratas Sol.

Se preguntó si estaba equivocada respecto al ejército revolucionario, había pensado que ser pirata y uno de ellos era absolutamente incompatible pero ese Sol indicaba lo contrario. Esbozó una media sonrisa, quizás a ella también le permitirían pintar en la suya su gracioso Jolly Roger con sombrero de paja.

Miró hacia las demás estancias, ninguna otra tenía nada grabado a parte de esas dos.

Si ese símbolo era realmente el de los piratas Sol, Robin se cuestionó qué era lo que representaría el dibujo que se encontraba delante de ella: dos tibias cruzadas tras unas letras de colores.

Los huesos suelen estar presentes en las banderas piratas ¿sería otro Jolly Roger después de todo? No era ninguno de los que ella podía reconocer y ¿qué significado tendría esas tres letras? ¿Serían siglas de algo, tal vez? ASL, no podía recordar nada así.

Tras permitirse esa pausa Robin volvió a golpear la puerta y de nuevo volvió a no obtener respuesta.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras en busca de su esquivo entrenador pero una aguda voz la retuvo.

\- Está ahí, pero no va a abrirte.

Koala, que seguía en su escalón se levantó sacudiendo sus pantalones con la mano. Apretaba firmemente el libro que sostenía en la otra contra el pecho.

\- Sabo-kun lleva dos meses enteros sin salir de esa habitación.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

\- Perdió a alguien muy querido para él…en la Gran Guerra.

Dos meses, cómo volaba el tiempo. Ya hacía dos meses que se había separado de sus compañeros…dos meses desde que el hermano de su capitán había muerto, dejando en él unas heridas que tardarían en sanar.

\- Lo entiendo.

Koala inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento y, con preocupación, miró hacia la barrera que las separaba de su amigo.

\- Lo entiendo y lo siento, pero debo insistir- continuó la morena con una sonrisa- le he hecho una promesa a mi capitán. Dentro de dos años debo ser mucho más fuerte y Dragon-san me ha dicho que él puede entrenarme.

\- Pero…

Volvió a llamar, poco dispuesta a rendirse.

Golpeó la puerta por cuarta vez.

Y entonces una voz cansada se escuchó.

\- Lárgate Koala, no estoy de humor.

Robin miró a su acompañante y ella se encogió de hombros esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa. Pero la pirata no pensaba ceder.

\- Disculpe revolucionario-san pero mi nombre es Nico Robin y estoy aquí para que usted me entrene- dijo con serenidad.

Los ojos de Koala se abrieron con sorpresa.

El silencio envolvió la escena mientras Robin observaba con cariño la cara de perplejidad de la joven revolucionaria cuya alegre personalidad le recordaba tanto a su tripulación.

\- ¿N…Nico Robin?- contestó la puerta.

\- Exacto.

Tras otro intenso silencio que dejó expectantes a ambas mujeres los ruidos comenzaron.

\- Un momento.

Koala abrió la boca asombrada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de su nakama tan serena y ¿qué era eso de "un momento"? ¿Acaso iba a salir por fin?

Miró a la hermosa mujer que había propiciado ese inaudito cambio, Nico Robin, Koala se preguntaba cómo no la había reconocido antes. La "Niña demonio", la mujer que traería consigo esperanza, la esperanza que tanto necesitaba su compañero.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al ver la sonrisa confiada de esa elegante dama que se alzaba ante ella, supo con seguridad que las cosas volverían a estar bien, que Sabo se recuperaría y volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

Sus ojos brillaron de admiración y agradecimiento.

Aparentemente el chico debía estar ordenando su habitación como podía. Se escucharon ruidos de cosas arrastradas, apertura de ventanas y puertas cerrándose.

Koala se llevó las manos a la cara con exasperación. Tenía un desastre de nakama, si no se comportaba ante su inesperada nueva compañera se iba a enterar.

De pronto la puerta que tanto había empezado a aborrecer se abrió de par en par.

Los ojos de Koala volvieron a abrirse sorprendidos, siendo sincera consigo misma tenía que admitir que no había esperado que esa horrible puerta realmente fuera a abrirse. Pero eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió; y un desgarbado chico rubio de 20 años apareció ante ellas.

Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y sus ojos enrojecidos pero ahí estaba, después de dos meses.

Sabo no podía apartar la mirada de la mujer que decía ser Nico Robin. No podía permitirse hacerse ilusiones al respecto, esperaba que no fuera una absurda treta por parte de sus compañeros para obligarle a salir.

Pero no, ahí estaba. Con ese aura peligrosa y segura de sí misma que la rodeaba.

Su mirada se posó sobre su rostro, era el mismo que en su cartel de recompensa y sus ojos, tan llenos de secretos como se esperaba de ella.

La boca de la arqueóloga se curvaba en una ligera sonrisa hasta el momento en el que puso su vista en la habitación que el joven había tratado de ordenar sin éxito. Una sombra de sospecha pasó por su cara.

Decorando las paredes estaban todos los carteles de la tripulación Mugiwara y, en el suelo, también el del temido, y ahora difunto, Hiken no Ace.

Un cartel arrugado y aún húmedo por las lágrimas que el revolucionario había dejado caer sobre él.

Robin frunció el ceño y Sabo siguió su mirada.

\- Tenemos que hablar- Su voz sonó con una mezcla de súplica y desesperación.

\- Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo- contestó con calma.

Koala reaccionó por fin. No iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- No, no, no señorito, no pienso permitirlo, Robin-san es una invitada de honor, tienes que causarle buena impresión.

Se acercó a él y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros empujándole hacia el centro de la habitación con firmeza.

\- Perdónanos Robin-san- dijo por encima del hombro- ¿te importaría esperarnos en la biblioteca?

Ella asintió y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Pese a esto, aun podía escucharlos claramente.

\- Venga, a darte un baño.

\- Jooo Koala, ¡no quiero!

Con una sonrisa Robin bajó las escaleras.

\- Pero Koala…me bañé hace poco…

\- Dos meses no es poco, esto es una pocilga.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros Sabo-kun, yo ordenaré un poco esto mientras tú te bañas y después comerás algo ¿entendido?

\- Haai.

El rubio se dirigió hacia el baño con gesto enfurruñado y Koala no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alivio.

\- Sabo…me alegro de que estés mejor.

\- Solo quiero saber si está a salvo- respondió con seriedad sin darse la vuelta.

\- Ella lo sabrá.

El chico asintió.


	5. ASL

**La historia de Sabo me la he inventado, no es Spoiler.**

* * *

 **ASL**

La arqueóloga sujetó un libro entre sus manos con solemnidad.

\- Tengo mucho que aprender aquí.

Las páginas se deslizaban con suavidad entre sus dedos mientras el olor a libros antiguos la embriagaba de felicidad y recuerdos. Por un momento maravilloso se creyó en Ohara con sus queridos amigos, desaparecidos hace tanto.

Suspiró satisfecha, en esta hermosa y cuidada biblioteca, el espléndido legado de su pueblo natal estaría a salvo.

En estos momentos lo que le preocupaba era algo totalmente distinto.

Sin dejar de acariciar con delicadeza y hojear los tomos que pasaban por sus múltiples manos su inteligente cerebro no paraba de funcionar a toda máquina.

¿Quién era ese chico?

Al hablar con él se había sentido como… no, eso era totalmente imposible.

Pero esa mirada…

Robin se quedó quieta por un instante, ¿por qué era imposible? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía demasiado acerca de su capitán.

Nunca había importado antes de todas formas, era una regla no escrita en el barco, nadie preguntaba sobre el pasado de los demás. El temporizador de cada uno se había puesto en marcha en el momento en el que habían conocido a Luffy.

Por las miradas de sus nakamas, intuía que todos ellos habían tenido un triste pasado y que en algún momento, el impulsivo niño se había cruzado en su camino cambiándoles la vida por completo.

Pero nunca se habían preguntado nada acerca de él.

Ni siquiera les había dicho que su abuelo era el héroe de la marina.

O que su padre era el criminal más buscado por el Gobierno central.

O que su hermano había sido el comandante de la segunda división del los piratas del hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Todas esas cosas… se habían enterado por simple coincidencia. Por una vez, la arqueóloga se encontró preguntándose si la amplia sonrisa del niño al que había jurado lealtad también ocultaba algún doloroso pasado.

La mirada de ese chico, su comportamiento infantil, su dolor por la guerra, los pósters de su habitación, el cartel de Ace-san… ¿sería posible? Pero entonces… ¿dónde había estado en ese momento?

Luffy había declarado ante el mundo que Portgas D. Ace era el único hermano que tenía en el mundo. El den-den mushi de vídeo se lo había mostrado demasiadas veces en esos dos meses como para poder olvidarlo.

Entonces… ¿qué significado tenía la mirada de esos ojos? Su color era distinto pero la intensidad en su mirada la había transportado de vuelta en el Sunny. Le chocó encontrársela sobre una boca que no sonreía con su característico "shishishi".

¿ASL? ¿Podría significar lo que estaba pensando?

Demasiadas incógnitas. Probablemente el muchacho le ofrecería alguna explicación. Tampoco quería saber demasiado, solo lo suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad y preocupación. Después de todo confiaba en su capitán más allá de lo impensable, no quería enterarse de nada que Luffy no quisiese que sus nakamas supieran. Todo el mundo tiene secretos.

Decidió concentrarse en la lectura. Debía aprender mucho en dos años, tanto de los libros como de su misterioso entrenador; pero ahora estaba en la biblioteca, por tanto, se centraría solo en una de las dos materias.

Las páginas se pasaban una tras otra, Nico Robin leía cinco libros a la vez.

Sus numerosas manos los habían depositado sobre una de las bellas mesas centrales y había hecho florecer múltiples ojos que ahora recorrían las líneas ensimismados.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde un hombre joven entró en la solitaria biblioteca. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta azul larga, una camisa blanca y chaleco negro con botones dorados, una corbata con volantes, pantalones blancos y botas oscuras. También llevaba un par de guantes negros y unas gafas azules colgadas de su cuello. Un gracioso sombrero de copa adornaba su pelo rubio.

\- El segundo al mando, supongo

\- Sí… siento lo de antes, hacía tiempo que no tenía visitas.

Al mirarle de nuevo la sensación aumentó, en ese chico, al contrario que en Dragon, lo que resultaba paradójico, podía ver claramente a su Capitán.

Robin pestañeó, el parecido probablemente sería una coincidencia, estando en la base de Monkey D. Dragon era inevitable asociar todo con su hijo.

Pero esa mirada…

El muchacho interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Robin-san… necesito saber.

\- También yo tengo algunas preguntas.

Sabo suspiró.

\- Solo dime… ¿está vivo?

Ella asintió, sus sospechas se hacían más firmes por momentos.

\- Yokatta…* - Sabo pareció relajarse, como si hasta ese momento el mundo se hubiese sujetado sobre sus frágiles hombros. Se dejó caer sobre la silla que se situaba enfrente de la mujer- Después de esa noticia… no sabía qué pensar… irrumpir en Marineford así… no es propio de él… y todas esas heridas… - suspiró- ¿era un mensaje para vosotros o algo así? ¿Por eso estás aquí?

La arqueóloga volvió a asentir forzándose a confiar en ese hombre que se parecía tanto a su capitán, después de todo debía convencerle de que la entrenase.

\- Sabía que había algo raro en todo eso, mi hermanito está loco, pero no tanto.

Sabo sonreía con dulzura ante los recuerdos y Robin sonrió a su vez, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca él prosiguió. Su mirada se ensombreció.

\- Nunca me lo perdonaré. No haber estado allí… para ellos… para mis queridos hermanos.

Pese a que intentó refrenarlas, las lágrimas comenzaron a llegar a sus ojos.

\- Si hubiese estado allí… podría…

\- Nunca lo sabremos, revolucionario-san.

Él la miró sorprendido.

\- Supongo que tienes razón…

Ambos se sumieron en sus cavilaciones.

\- Eres hijo de Dragon-san entonces.

\- No, en realidad, que yo haya acabado aquí fue pura coincidencia-negó con la cabeza- Los tres nos hicimos hermanos mucho antes de que yo entrase en los revolucionarios y ninguno conocíamos a Dragon-san entonces, ni siquiera sabíamos que Luffy tenía un padre. Ni él nos conocía tampoco –esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada-Nos enteramos de nuestra relación mucho más tarde, cuando nos llegó la primera recompensa de mi hermanito. Yo ya era el segundo al mando en aquel entonces.

Sabo se levantó y se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde Robin se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña licorería. De ahí, el hombre sacó dos vasos y una botella y volvió hacia la mesa que ocupaba la pirata. Con un gesto le ofreció y ella se encogió de hombros.

Tras servir las bebidas, el revolucionario volvió a dejarse caer sobre su asiento.

Robin cerró los libros y los devolvió a sus lugares de origen sin tener que moverse del sitio, parecía que el muchacho estaba dispuesto a hablar. Y a ella no le importaría escuchar, después de todo, la información era siempre bienvenida para una arqueóloga.

\- Nos criamos juntos, con unos bandidos y un abuelo loco-dijo sonriendo- hasta que bueno… morí supongo.

Robin frunció el ceño.

\- Un Tenryuubito hundió mi barco, habría muerto realmente de no ser por Dragon-san, que rondaba nuestra isla por casualidad en ese momento- Sabo suspiró-Mis hermanos siguen sin saber que sigo con vida.

Si Robin estaba sorprendida o enfadada su rostro no lo demostraba, continuaba siendo tan impasible como siempre.

Pensativo, Sabo llevó el vaso a sus labios y observó la reacción de la joven.

\- Cuando me desperté, en un buque de la Armada Revolucionaria, había pasado suficientemente tiempo como para que mis hermanos hubiesen asumido mi muerte. Dragon-san me ofreció unirme a los suyos y acepté. Tengo mis razones para querer cambiar el mundo-dijo apretando los puños y clavando su mirada en el alcohol que sostenía. Robin seguía escuchando atentamente sin interrumpir- Los revolucionarios somos la mayor amenaza para el Gobierno, si se hubiesen enterado de mi relación con mis hermanos habrían ido a por ellos para encontrarnos, por ello decidí que lo mejor para ellos sería seguir estando muerto. Supongo que esa fue la razón también por la que Dragon-san se apartó de Luffy. Debería haberme imaginado que acabarían poniéndose en peligro ellos solos.

Sabo llevó una mano a su rostro con desesperación.

\- Me arrepiento de ello, cada día, ahora sé lo que se siente al perder a un hermano, ¿cómo pude haberles dejado? ¿Cómo puedo permitir que mi hermanito pequeño piense que está solo?

\- Revolucionario-san, uno no debe arrepentirse de las decisiones que ha tomado.

Sabo seguía con la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Puede que mi capitán ahora esté sufriendo por la pérdida de sus hermanos pero no está solo, ya no, ninguno de nosotros lo estamos.

El chico alzó la vista.

\- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo?

\- Entrenarme- respondió con frialdad.

Sabo levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dragon-san me ha prometido a su mejor soldado como entrenador.

\- Sí pero…

\- Lo siento revolucionario-san, pero ninguno de los dos queremos volver a ver sufrir a Luffy y para ello debo ser más fuerte. Es mi trabajo proteger a mi capitán.

Él chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, su mente comenzó a aclararse por primera vez desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

\- No es mi deber juzgar a nadie- continuó ella- lo único con lo que me has ayudado es a entender mejor las decisiones que toma el hombre al que debo mi vida. Por qué tiene esa obsesión por protegernos, por qué atacó a un noble mundial… pero una vez sabido esto no me interesa nada más sobre su pasado y ya no tengo más tiempo que perder.

\- Te entrenaré- asintió él seriamente tras sumergirse en un pensativo silencio- pero a partir de ahora yo también le protegeré. Pase lo que pase, esté donde esté si en algún momento mi hermano pequeño está en problemas dejaré todo, olvidaré mi posición e iré en su ayuda- dijo retándola con la mirada.

Pero ella solo sonrió.

\- Me parece justo.

Relajándose por fin Sabo se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Empezaremos mañana.

La morena asintió.

\- Le estaré esperando.

Con paso firme Sabo se dirigió a la salida mientras continuaba hablando.

\- Gracias por todo Nico Robin, por escuchar a este estúpido y por cuidar del atolondrado de mi hermanito, no debe ser fácil.

\- Es mi deber- dijo ella pero sus brillantes ojos indicaban otra cosa. Luffy se había ganado unos buenos nakamas, el respeto y el amor que la mujer profesaba hacia su hermano eran palpables. Si todos los demás eran la mitad de leales que ella Sabo podría estar seguro de que su hermano estaba en buenas manos.

Robin volvió a sacar los libros de sus estanterías cuando una voz la llamó. Sabo estaba paralizado ante el pomo de la puerta.

\- ¿Crees que algún día podrá perdonarme?

\- Sabo-san-dijo usando su nombre por primera vez- probablemente ya estés perdonado.

* * *

 ***Yokatta...- menos mal**

* * *

 **Cuando escribí esto necesitaba alguna excusa para explicar que Sabo no hubiera contactado con sus con sus hermanos antes de la Guerra. No se me ocurría nada mejor, por eso ya ni me metí en por qué no fue a ayudarlos en Marineford. No leo el manga y no quería spoilear a nadie que no lo hiciese, ahora sé más o menos lo que pasó pero hasta que no llegue el anime no voy a cambiar el contenido de este capítulo y bueno, supongo que lo de cambiarlo dependerá de las críticas que reciba, así que depende de vosotros queridos lectores, opinad si queréis que lo reescriba o no.**

 **He incluido frases que se han dicho en Dressrosa a propósito, me pareció adecuado por ejemplo que Sabo hubiera aprendido de Robin a no torturarse con "qué habría pasado si hubiera ido a Marineford" o que fuera a ella a quien le dijese por primera vez lo de que si su hermano está en apuros irá a salvarlo pasase lo que pasase.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, esto está a punto de acabarse por desgracia. Sólo queda un capítulo más. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Un saludo :)**


	6. Epílogo: Mi hogar

**Epílogo.**

 **Mi hogar**

Robin recorría las animadas calles de Sabaody.

Siempre atenta a sus espaldas se dirigía hacia el lugar que su Vivre-card le señalaba.

Dos años habían pasado desde que se había unido a los Revolucionarios. Pero ahora, por fin estaba volviendo al lugar al que pertenecía.

Con curiosidad se acercó para ver más de cerca uno de los carteles que decoraban las paredes de las calles y lo recogió. "Concierto de Soul King" estaba escrito en él, bajo una foto de lo que parecía un esqueleto con afro.

"Brook" pensó la mujer con una sonrisa ¿cuánto habrían cambiado sus compañeros en dos años? No podía esperar para verlos.

Ella también era distinta a como era entonces, ahora era más fuerte, había cumplido su objetivo. Había cambiado su estilo de peinado, lo que hacía resaltar su bello rostro y llevaba una ajustada chaqueta de cuero y una falda rosa. En la mano, una mochila con sus escasa pertenencias.

Poco a poco, sus elegantes pasos la fueron llevando hasta el Grove donde esperaba su hermoso hogar.

El Sunny apareció pronto frente a ella y un sentimiento de añoranza la envolvió. El sol se reflejaba en la ondulada melena del león haciendo que todo el barco brillase esplendorosamente.

\- Sunny go- sus labios no pudieron evitar pronunciar el nombre de su querido navío. La felicidad la embargaba al contemplarlo después de tanto tiempo. - Perdón por hacerte esperar durante dos años. Me alegra que estés bien.- Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Mientras lo observaba se dio cuenta que en la cubierta había alguien: Franky.

Robin amplió su preciosa sonrisa, también había echado de menos a ese Cyborg pervertido.

Su compañero había transformado todo su cuerpo en un arma andante; su piel, sus huesos, su pelo... todo había sido reemplazado por metal. Casi parecía haber dejado de ser humano y así se lo dijo. Franky ignoró el comentario haciendo otra de sus poses que a toda mujer le parecerían ridículas pero Robin conocía la respuesta: "por él, lo que sea necesario". Conocía muy bien esa sensación.

Los demás fueron llegando, uno detrás de otro: Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Brook. Solo faltaban tres que, según el Rey Oscuro, ya estaban en la isla. Sólo esperaba que no se hubieran metido en demasiados problemas como era habitual en ellos.

Por suerte no se hicieron mucho de rogar y pronto, sobre una gran ave amiga del doctor, llegaron los nakamas que completaban su interesante familia.

Allí estaba, por fin. Después de dos años podía volver a ver esa sonrisa que a todos les daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

La misma sonrisa, la misma mirada, el mismo sombrero. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, era el mismo Luffy de siempre, el que la había rescatado y devuelto sus ganas de vivir.

Aunque intentó mantener la serenidad, Robin no era capaz de borrar su propia sonrisa de su rostro.

Había sabido por Ivankov-san que Luffy se encontraba sano y salvo pero una cosa era que se lo contaran y otra verlo en persona. También había sabido de Sanji-kun pero eso… mejor lo mantendría en secreto, por el bien del cocinero.

De todos modos, nadie iba a mencionar nada sobre qué se había hecho esos años, como siempre; era la política de Luffy, el pasado no importaba, lo importante ahora era que estaban juntos de nuevo. Tampoco le preguntarían a él.

Sería fácil guardar el secreto de Sanji-kun pero, no era el único que tenía que esconder. Recordaba las palabras que su entrenador le había dicho mientras se despedía de él y de su querida amiga Koala: "Por favor, no se lo digas aún, prefiero… prefiero hacerlo yo cuando sea el momento".

Ella había aceptado enseguida, no era de su incumbencia después de todo, y era lo más apropiado.

Mirando a Luffy se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su imprevisible capitán ante la noticia. Pasase lo que pasase seguro que le haría inmensamente feliz. Estaba deseando que el día del reencuentro entre los dos hermanos llegase.

Mientras la navegante y los demás se preparaban para sumergir el barco, Robin se acercó a la barandilla y se asomó por la borda tomando una bocanada de aire con olor a sal. Sus ojos se cerraron relajadamente.

\- Tadaima. *

En el crujir de las maderas una respuesta alegre se escuchó.

\- Okaeri minna.*

 **FIN**

* * *

 *** Tadaima: "estoy en casa"**

 ***Okaeri minna: "bienvenidos a casa chicos"**

* * *

 **Bueno esto se ha acabado, espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos por haber leído esta historia.**

 **En respuesta a algunos reviews que he recibido no, no leo el manga, si sé lo que le ha pasado a Sabo ha sido por los spoilers que me han hecho y por las pistas que da el especial, por eso sé que el argumento del capítulo anterior no está basado en la historia que Oda-sama ideó para él pero hasta que el anime llegue a ese punto no me atrevo a rehacer el fanfic, necesitaría toda la información para poder hacerlo bien, quizás lo haga en un futuro, como ya he dicho, depende de lo que vosotros opinéis. De todas formas en lo que más me he intentado centrar es en Robin y en cómo tuvo que afrontar volver a estar sola de nuevo y cómo reaccionó ante la acogida de los Revolucionarios. Me he esforzado también sobre todo en plasmar la personalidad de cada uno como realmente me las imagino y su relación con Luffy. Robin es uno de mis personajes favoritos así que espero haberlo hecho bien, igual que tampoco pude evitar meter a Merry en el último momento, me encantan.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima historia ;)**


End file.
